Starting Mai High
by Deathly Scythe
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is starting a new high school Mai High after leaving her father to go live with her mom, her mom works as the principal. she first meet the fiery half demon Inuyasha. what will happen, how will her first day go, and when she gets that phone call, who could it be, what could have happened?
1. starting mai high

** S****tarting Mai High**

I hate high school. And i just transferred too, it's terrible i don't know anybody here! I walk down the hallway making my way to the main office. I open the door and the first thing I notice is a silver-haired boy arguing with the guidance counselor.

"Um, excuse me. Not to interrupt, but I was supposed to see you for my schedule." I shyly speak up. The silver-haired boy turns to me angrily, his golden eyes shocking me.

"Listen doll, I don't care who you are I was here first and you're gonna have to wait your pretty little turn!" He growled at me. The guidance counselor scowled at him.

"Inuyasha," she hissed with just as much attitude as he had, " This is our new student Kagome Higurashi. She is to be treated with much respect, her mother is the principal here and her great-grandmother Higurashi-sama is the founder of this fine school.

"Fine school," Inuyasha mocked, "Never in a million years. I'd rather go jump in a hole full of poisonous snakes and take my chance with them!" The guidance counselor picked up a ruler and smacked him in the nose with it. He shied away but the ruler didn't fail to hit, "Bad dog!" She half shouted, "Now, I can see that you are in Higurashi-sama's first, third, and fifth period classes and lunch hour so you can show her the way. Do not make me tell you twice Inu!"

We were walking down the hallway, his anger illuminating the space around us. "I have nothing against you, not yet. It's that dumb counselor. I swear she has something against me." He mumbled, pissy-offy-ness dripping from his tongue.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But Inu means dog!" I laugh, I hyperventilate trying to catch my breath. DOG! She called him a dog!

"Well, I am half dog demon." He says pure seriousness in his voice. Awww he ruined the joke. *mentally hides in a corner*

"Oh, well. Unexpected." I say looking awkwardly to the side. MILLION GAY BABIES WERE BORN THAT MOMENT. (more gay babies will be born I promise you).

"So here we are first period, it didn't start yet so we can't get busted for being late."

"You say that like you're always late to class."

"That's because I am always late for my classes." He concludes with a heavy yawn. Ewww even his breath smells like dog _ I smell from where I'm standing.

We arrive to first period, we take our seats. The teacher finishes with attendance and I'm glad he doesn't make me introduce myself. He goes to start his lesson when Inuyasha interrupts him with a cough and says "You didn't let our new student introduce herself." My face grew hot with embarrassment.

"That's for cutting me off in front of the guidance counselor." He whispered to me with a playful smirk that I did not find at all funny.

"Oh thank you for reminding me Tashio-kun. Young lady come introduce yourself."

Inuyahsa- *smirk*

Kagome- *gulp*

Class- *stare*

Teacher- *not getting any younger* *insert gray hair*

*insert...GAY BABIES*

I walk up to the front of the room. "Um...sup. I'm Kagome Higurashi. My mother works here as the principal and my great grandmother founded this school. My father works in construction he is currently working with Tashio-sama building Tashio Towers. My little sister Rin is a seventh grader in the middle school. In my old school back when I lived with my father, I was an honers student." I rushed back to my seat. I wanna go die!

Next thing I know all my classes were over and it's time for lunch. I'm starving, I can't believe I have last period lunch.

"Kagome, this is Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru my half brother...sadly." He introduced me to Sango a tall girl with long black hair, Miroku a boy with also long black hair who I caught slightly leaning back to look at Sango's butt, pervert. And Sesshomaru who I later learned they called fluffy who had long silver hair like Inuyasha.

Sango and I went up to the lunch line she got fries drenched in ketchup and I got a salad with cesar dressing drenched in croutons. We were talking and as we were i was looking down at my salad eating croutons.

"Kagome watch out." Just as she said that I look up and I bump into this pale girl with ravenous black hair. My salad gets all over her shirt and in her hair. I can tell Sango was trying her best to choke back a laugh. The other girl grunted in disgust. "No, my poor croutons." I whispered into Sango's ear.

"That's the most popular girl in school, her name's Kikyo." Sango whispered which was hard to hear because it was half masked by a giggle. Everyone in the lunch room stopped what they were doing and a bunch of gasps filled the room.

This Kikyo girl looked up and stared at me like she was gonna rip my face off with a plastic spoon. "You!" was all she said.

"I'm so sorry it was an accident."

All she did was look at me, she didn't speak another word. Her anger slowly melted off her face like she realized something, and just looked at me.


	2. Higurashi

"You're Kagome Higurashi. My father helps run Higurashi corporations with your father. Wait till he hear that his daughter dumped salad all over me." Kikyo hissed

Sango became fired up with anger, "She did apologize and it was an accident she wasn't looking where she was going. It's as much your fault as hers too, because you weren't looking where you were going either." Kikyo just rolled her eyes and walked away, she didn't have anything else to say.

Everybody else in the lunch room went back to what they were doing.

Sango and I walked back to our table. "Man i can't believe you got your lunch all over the most popular girl in school." Miroku said.

"Yeah, thanks for pointing out the obvious, my first day my reputation is already ruined and I'm hungry." I respond sourly.

"Well besides Kagome, you are way prettier than Kikyo inside and out. Don't stoop to her level." Sango said encouragingly.

Inuyasha snorted, "Yeah right, she can't even be compared to Kikyo. Kikyo is pretty, athletic and perfect and Kagome...isn't"

"Inuyasha, don't say that Kagome is our friend!"

"Come on! You know it's true."

Inuyasha just scowled. He got up from his seat and left. "Don't worry. Dog boy just needs to cool off. A time out would do him good." I smirk.

Sango laughs and spits fries and ketchup all over Miroku's face. "HAHAHA, DOG BOY, oh my god. I'M GONNA PISS MYSELF, HAHA!"

After lunch I walk by myself to my locker and get my bag. I see Sango come walking down the hall towards me with a victorious smile on her face.

"Hey Kagome. I talked to, haha, 'dog boy'. He said he was sorry and shouldn't have said to you what he did. Anyway wanna walk home with us." Sango said.

"Actually, I get a ride home, I was gonna ask you guys if you wanted to come to my place. Even though I came to stay with my mom I live alone and it would be nice to have some company."

"Of course we would! Thank you! Well the guys are waiting out front for us, Fluffy isn't coming though. I'll tell them the change of plans."

We walked down the main hallway and out the front doors. Miroku and Inuyasha were standing in the gathering crowd. "Hey Miroku, what's this crowd for?"

"That," Miroku pointed, "There's a Limo, the driver said he's waiting for a student. I bet it's Kikyo's."

"No," I say, "It's mine." My three friends gave me a look that said, "Gurl you're messin wit me."

I pushed through the crowd excusing myself. I saw Kikyo talking to Sebastian-sama. "Oh, sir who sent this wonderful ride for me."

I gathered up my most "mean girl" attitude and said. "Kikyo, stop being so full of yourself you cannot be this rich enough for this ride to be_ yours_, and no one would send it for _you. _Sebastian, I'm sorry this ridiculous girl is troubling you. Can my friends and I get a ride to my place."

"Of course Ms. Higurashi." He said humbly. I wave my friends forward. Kikyo snorted, and hid herself in shame when the whole crowd laughed when I said that the ride was not possibly for her, but for me and made her look bad.

We all entered the Limo. "Would anyone like gourmet sushi?" I offer. They all looked at me like a was some billionaire teenager who had power over almost everything. They all nodded simultaneously. I reached across to the mini fridge and pulled out a smooth wooden case, I open it revealing the sushi and soy sauce. I hand out pairs of chopsticks and napkins and open the pull-out counter to eat the sushi on. But no one wanted sushi at the moment so I just put it back. Maybe we will eat when I get to my house.

Sango looks over at me like I was some magic genie who can grant her every wish. I just smirk.

Sebastian pulls up in front of my house, after we get out he wishes us a safe day and pulls away. "So," Inuyasha starts staring at the big building in front of us, "This is your house? But you are only one person, and this is such a big house."

"How many bedrooms are there?" Miroku says.

"Wow, I bet your kitchen is huge." Sango almost drools.

"Well, yes i do live by myself. But I don't mind. And uh, three and then the master bedroom. And yes the kitchen is really big, and the dining room that's connected to it is absolutely amazing." I say.

I walk up the front steps and unlock the door, "Please take off your shoes as you enter. I have a carpet and those are really hard to clean." They all nod and slip off their shoes when they walk in. "This is my living room, the couches are pure black and red velvet. And the flat screen is not 3D but I don't mind I'm not one to watch my shows in 3D." I walk over to the connecting hallway and wave for them to follow, I walk into the kitchen knowing Sango would be interested and all of them probably hungry. I know I am. "And this is the kitchen. The dining table, the stove and oven, microwave, fridge, island, and this is the counter I do all of my cooking on. Now I still did just move in, I do have food but not a lot I need to go grocery shopping." I look over at Sango as she drools making sure she didn't pass out on the floor, because the tiled floor would hurt her head.

"Wow, your house is quite amazing Kagome." Miroku compliments.

"Thank you." I smile.

Inuyasha looked antsy, "Hey, um, that T.V how bout we see how good it is and uh watch a movie." He started to smirk.

"Sure, go pick out a movie there along the wall in the shelf. I'll pop some pop corn."

So of course Inuyasha picked out The Breakfast Club. Personally one of my favorites. After it ended we were left sitting on the couch empty minded staring at the screen as the credits roll, no one even reaching for the remote to turn the cable back on.

Well that must have been because Sango was now in the kitchen making steak and nachos and Inuyasha and Miroku were asleep and the couch. And when i finally found the remote it was under Inuyasha. So I didn't bother and just went into the kitchen with Sango.

I walk in just as she's pulling the steak from the pans, then the phone rings. "KAGOME!" A voice yelled I couldn't recognize it, "KAGOME I NEED YOU-" The phone was cut off. "Who was that on the phone?" Sango asked looking worried after she saw the scared look on my face.

"I don't know."


	3. The rich girl

That voice, I didn't recognize it, it was a woman but she was speaking to fast. I mean there isn't a lot of people who have my house number. It was soft but husky and didn't sound adolescent so is couldn't have been Rin. It wasn't my mom she's probably in a meeting, my aunt Nae is in Germany. So it had to have been aunt Kasey, but why would she be calling me for help. We always went to her for help, we used her as leverage when we were at our lowest. She was always there for me when I needed her now she needs me and I have to be there.

"INUYASHA, MIROKU! WAKE UP NOW!" I scream. Sango follows me out of the house Inuyasha and Miroku racing after us. I charged into the garage.  
"There isn't any cars in here!" Sango exclaims.

"Because they wouldn't all fit in here." I say.  
Sango looks at me with the you-gotta-be-shitting-me look, inuyasha's jaw dropped. And Miroku, Miroku just didn't look surprised.


	4. Paint Splotches and Mystery cars

I went over to my wall of keys and grabbed the ones to my dodge challenger. It was the best with tinted windows, fuzzy dice hanging from the mirror and heated seats not to mention the sexy purple and black exterior. This is my definite signature car. How can I think about this when my aunt is in trouble! "Get in!" I say. Everyone gets into the car and straps in. I put the car in drive and glide up the ramp with ease and out of my garage. I race down the free-way and to my aunts flat, I see that she's home because her Fiat is parked right outside.

I exit the car and the others follow i walk up to her porch and enter her house, I don't bother knocking the door is never locked. And there sits my aunt on the floor surrounded by...paint splotches?

"I thought you were in danger! This isn't an emergency!"

"It never was, my phone died and I had no other way to contact you. I'm sorry I knew you would be worried I never meant to worry you." She says reassuringly.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're safe." I sigh.

"But honestly what colors should I use?" She asks.

"Ugh, I don't know!"

She frowns with disappointment and Sango says studying the walls and colors, " You should use the Deep Creme for one wall and the rest a Lavender it would match with black couches, did you just move in?"

My aunt nods she must be buying new furniture too then.

"Got thank you." I roll my eyes and walk out of the house my friends following.

On the ride home Sango comments, "Your aunt is nice."

I nod, "She really is but sometimes she blows things out of proportion and it gets me worried. I don't want anything to happen to her."

We pull into my drive way to see another car parked right outside of my house.


End file.
